


Bloody Love

by ShadowedFye



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedFye/pseuds/ShadowedFye
Summary: ”I love you” he whispered as he watched his beloved walk down the aisle to the man he had been paid to kill.





	Bloody Love

As I walked into headquarters that morning I knew something was going to happen. I had just gotten back from visiting Malika where she told me the good news that she was going to be married. When I got that news, I could feel my heart split into many pieces. I was happy that she had finally found love, but I was sad that she didn’t find it with me.

The first thing I saw was my boss, Byeongsa, standing in the middle of the room, the rest of the crew sitting around his feet.  
“What took you so long? Were you doing finishing a job?”  
“Forgive me for my absence”, I stated nonchalantly. “This man wouldn’t stop struggling.” I said with a hint of sarcasm. “Yep, those ones are the absolute worst.” called out Hana, the one in charge of the tracking division, from somewhere to my right. At that snarky reply we all started laughing loudly to each other. I knew that it should seem wrong of us to be laughing at the fact that we killed people for a living, but in this insane world we needed to have something to laugh at or we would go crazy. Well, crazier.  
“Anyway, all jokes aside, we have a new job for you Amsalja.” said the boss. “Who is my unlucky target this time” I spoke with a smirk that held a hint of blood lust that lied within. Boss handed me a plain, crisp white sheet that had a single name written in crisp, black letters. Nekrós. I knew that name well. It was Malika’s fiance. I let out a deep, bellowing laugh. The kind that shakes the whole body. I could see the weird looks I was getting from my group, but I really didn’t care enough to quit. Hana asked me what it was that had set off their best assassin. That just made me laugh harder. After I had finally stopped laughing and got air back into my oxygen deprived lungs, I told them what it was; that this name was my best friend’s future husband. “Will that be a problem?” asked Boss “We can always get one of the others to do it.” I replied with a simple no then I paused and added with a cheer to my voice “I never liked the brat anyways.” This job was assigned to me and I would do it.   
I sprinted into one of the back rooms to grab my best sniper rifle called Gewehr. I packed her away into her case and left to do my job. I climbed onto the top of a roof that overlooked the wedding ceremony. The shingles bounced underfoot as I setup my equipment. I sat down with Gewehr at the ready. I looked at the altar and saw her husband-to-be. I didn’t see what she saw in him; though that could just be my jealousy talking, and I could get him from here if I really wanted to. I didn’t though because of an emotion that I couldn’t describe or name. Maybe I just wanted him to feel safe before I killed him.   
That is when I saw her, Malika, and she looked like a true angel. Her white gown was made from the purest white lace. It clung to her figure then fanned out at her waist. It fell like a ivory waterfall down past her feet. Her veil fluttered in front of her face like it was protecting her from the sight of me. As I looked at her I forgot everything around me. With a quick snap of my head I shook myself back into focus. I had a mission to complete. As she got close to him and he was about to lift her veil I took aim, found him in my sight and fired. His hand fluttered and released its grip on the veil and fell to the ground with a thud. Warm, crimson blood splashed onto the ivory dress leaving a stain on the pure fabric, and as the air was filled with terrified screams. She feel to her knees and let out a sob as I took a picture of his body for proof of completion of the job.   
I quickly packed all of my tools away and got off of that roof. I took the road back to the crew and turned in the picture so that I could get my pay, then I took off to find Malika. When I found her she was sitting on one of the chairs overlooking the alter staring blankly ahead. She seemed so quiet. That was wrong. She should be smiling and cheerful, not quite. I sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close. I noticed the bloodstain was a smeared pinkish color showing that someone had tried to wipe it off. It was such a small thing, but I always thought that she looked better in pink than white. She cried into my arms as I whispered sweet promises into her ear. I told her once and for all that no matter what I would always be there for her. That I would always look out for her.


End file.
